More Than Meets the Eye
by xXJeaneaXx
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin's younger sister Hibiki stumbles upon the host club one day on accident when showing someone to the famous music room. When she finds out her older brothers are in a host club, what'll she do? OCxOC
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, you. Do you know where Music Room 3 is?" A small elementary school aged boy asked pulling on the ugly yellow dress the school thought would be good to use as a school uniform

"Yes, why?" I asked the boy

"Could you take me there?" The boy asked getting extremely inpatient

"Sure, but it's abandoned… I don't see why a little kid would want to go there." I said mostly to myself as I walked in front of him letting my pigtails bounce with every step I took

"I don't have a lot of time. Could you hurry up?" The boy said irritably

"S-Sorry…" I said picking up the pace and finally standing in front of the door

"Is this it?" The boy asked. I nodded and was about to walk away when the boy opened the door and rose petals were thrown in my face

"Hikaru…? Kaoru…?" I asked noticing my brothers dressed like Arabian princes

"It's just a kid…" Hikaru said

"And Hibiki…" Kaoru added

"Tell me, what brings you two to my palace?" The blonde sitting on the chair in the middle asked

"Are…you the king of this place?" The boy I helped asked

"What is this place…?" I asked mostly to myself while looking around the room

"Come closer, children." The blonde said

"H-Hi…my name's Hibiki…"I said bowing quickly

"I am the king! The King of the Host Club!" He sang with sparkles in his eyes

"I'm an Elementary 5th-year Shiro Takaoji." Shiro said with determination

"It's nice to meet you, Shiro." I smiled. I felt extremely out of place, but I wanted to be nice

"I want to be your apprentice!" Shiro declared ignoring me

"Can I be a host…er…hostess?" I mumbled

"You can't be a hostess!" Hikaru yelled

"Why not?" I whimpered

"Do you two know her?" A girl dressed as a boy asked

"That's our sister." Kaoru said turning to look at the girl

"I'm Hibiki Hitachiin. It's nice to meet you." I bowed again hoping she wouldn't ignore me

"I'm Haruhi Fujioka. It's nice to meet you." She smiled

~Time skip~

I watched from afar as Tamaki-senpai and Shiro took care of a guest with Kyoya-senpai and Haruhi.

"Did he really have to have Shiro sit so close?" Haruhi sweatdropped

"Tamaki believes that things become more beautiful the closer they are viewed. Tamaki seems to live by that theory." Kyoya-senpai explained

"Are things around here always this weird?" I asked tilting my head to the side a bit

"Yup…" Haruhi sighed. Next thing I knew, my brothers were being incestuous

"This is beyond weird…" I deadpanned

"Are you a cross dresser?" Shiro asked bluntly

"Even if she was, she's the nicest cross dresser I've ever met." I nodded to myself, but something about how desperate they were about to shut us up about it made me think there was more to it.

"Now be careful. It's pretty heavy, okay?" Haruhi said giving Shiro a tea set according to Tamaki-senpai's orders.

"It's not my fault I dropped it. It's your fault because you made me take it in the first place." Shiro huffed after dropping and making the tea set shatter to the floor.

"Haruhi…That's another 100,000 yen." Kyoya senpai said writing something down in that notebook he carries around

"So, that's what you cross dressed for…It makes sense now…" I nodded to myself

"You should make her do all the chores!" Shiro cried trying to avoid my brothers' and Tamaki-senpai's glares and pointing at me

"I guess I could do the chores, since I haven't really done anything…" I said picking up the tray and placing broken pieces of porcelain on it.

"You won't get anywhere with that attitude, and I will not let you disrespect Haruhi and Hibiki like that. Put this brat in isolation!" Tamaki-senpai  
>said with his eyebrow twitching<p>

"You got it, boss!" My brothers said in unison letting a huge, metal cage trap Shiro in the middle of the room

"Where'd you get the cage from…?" I gasped

"This is supposed to be a music room, right?" Haruhi sweatdropped

"This is no way to treat your loyal apprentice! Let me out!" Shiro cried from inside his time-out cage

"Not until you've learned your lesson." Tamaki-senpai sighed taking a sip of tea

"I'm going to run out of time…can't you please teach me?" Shiro pleaded

'Run out of time?' I thought to myself replaying the words in my mind trying to figure out what he's really doing this for

"Please help me be like you! You're a genius! You're the king!" He yelled again catching Tamaki-senpai's attention

"You might be a brat, but I admire your desire to become a host, so I'll teach you. You know, Shiro? You and I are a lot alike." Tamaki-senpai  
>smiled<p>

"You poor kid…" Haruhi mumbled

"Oh…I know why you changed your mind so fast! It's because he called you a genius! You must not get that a lot do you?" I giggled

"Then, you'll help me become the kind of host that can make any woman happy?" Shiro asked still holding onto the bars of his cage

"Of course, making woman happy is the sole purpose of being a host. If this is what you both really want, you'll have to use the material you already have." Tamaki said

"What does that mean?" Shiro asked

"You see, here at the Ouran Host Club, our policy is to use our own individual personality traits to meet the needs of our guests. We have a perfect blend of characteristics, so it might be hard to find a type to match the two of you." Kyoya-senpai explained

"If you go by his age he should be the boy-Lolita type…" Hikaru started

"But, Honey-senpai's already got that covered." Kaoru finished

"Is he going to replace me?" Honey-senpai asked crying animated tears

"Oh, come on! Is that all you got?" A girl said from somewhere beneath us and the ground started to shake

"Earthquake!" I screamed hiding under a table

"No, that's just Renge…" Haruhi sweatdropped

"How big is she?" I shivered until I saw a platform coming out of the ground

"Isn't this supposed to be a music room?" Haruhi sighed

"Come on, boys. What's with the lackluster character analysis? I must say, I'm quite disappointed. I thought I taught you better." Renge shrugged

"Okay, how would you work them into our collection of characters?" Tamaki huffed

"You just don't get it do you? Now listen up! A lot of girls have things for boys with babyfaces, shota fans, some like sweet little boys like honey or  
>naughty boys, which is what Shiro will be. As for Hibiki, her brothers are the little devil type, so naturally they'll need a counterpart. She can be the innocent type since she's so small, shy, and cute." Renge explained<p>

"I'm not that short…I'm 5"2'…" I mumbled, but was ignored

"Alright! Now, Hibiki you practice making adorable faces with Honey, and Shiro…run like a spoiled child!" Renge ordered

"Okay, Hibi-chan! Let's eat some cake!" Honey-senpai cheered

"Yay! Cake!" I cheered and sat at a table with him and Mori-senpai

"You have to eat it cutely. Like this! Ahhh- um! Hehe!" Honey-senpai cheered

"My turn! Ahhh- um! It's so good~" I sang

"You're good! Right, Takashi?!" Honey giggled followed by one of Mori-senpai's grunts

"I've had enough of you people! This is so stupid! None of this is ever going to make her happy…" Shiro yelled before running out the door

"So, it is a girl…" I thought out loud with a mouth full of cake

"Younger boys are good for nothing. I went through all that trouble to coach him, and he quits." Renge sighed before getting on her platform and  
>going under the club again<p>

"How does she do that? Does she have a remote or something…?" I asked Mori, but he just grunted

"Didn't you hear what he said? He said he's running out of time. What do you think he means by that? I think it might be a girl." Haruhi asked  
>Tamaki<p>

"So, you were thinking that too? I thought something was weird, and that this cake is delicious!" I mumbled

"Hm." Tamaki-senpai sighed

~Time lapse~

"Wow…it feels good wearing my middle school uniform again!" I cheered twirling the skirt around

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Haruhi whispered

"This makes it easier to sneak in, and wearing this uniform makes me feel like I'm in elementary school." Honey-senpai whispered back

"I can understand you, but why are Hibiki and I in middle school uniforms? We stick out like a sore thumb!" Haruhi whispered

"That's true. This may not have been the best idea…" I whispered jumping behind the wall Haruhi was hiding behind when I realized the height  
>difference<p>

"Come on!" Honey-senpai said dragging Haruhi and me by the arm

"Does anyone else get the feeling we're being watched by perverts?" I asked looking around and seeing Tamaki-senpai's beet-red face, "Oh…I get it  
>now." I giggled<p>

"This is Shiro-chan's classroom. This used to be my classroom when I was in elementary school!" Honey-senpai cheered running to the back of  
>the room<p>

"I remember elementary school…" I mumbled to myself

_~Flashback~_

_"Aren't you Hikaru and Kaoru's sister?" One of the girls asked_

_"Yup! I'm Hibiki!" I smiled_

_"You must be like your brothers. They're so weird…" Another girl said_

_"I'm not weird…" I mumbled walking over to my brothers who sat at their desks by themselves playing a game_

_"Hikaru…Kaoru…can I play with you?" I asked_

_"What?" Hikaru said with his attention still on the game he was playing_

_"No, go play with someone else." Kaoru said watching Hikaru play_

_"But, no one else wants to play with me…" I whimpered before sitting back down at my desk and putting my head down_

_~End of Flashback~_

"Get down!" Haruhi whisper-yelled pushing my head down beneath the desks

"S-Sorry…" I stuttered finally hearing someone's footsteps going down the hallway

"Okay, he's gone. But, guys, we came here to get the scoop on Shiro, what do you think we should do now?" Haruhi said

"Well, this might be something interesting." Kyoya said from across the room in front of some pictures

"Look, Shiro's playing the piano." I smiled

"He looks happy. It's nice to see him with a smile on his face." Haruhi said, and we all walked to the classical music club

"There he is! There's Shiro-chan!" Honey-senpai pointed inside the room where Shiro sat on the window sill looking out the window. A girl walked  
>up to him and talked to him for a while before sitting down at the piano and playing.<p>

"I know this song…" I mumbled

"You play the piano?" Haruhi asked in the window next to me

"Uh-huh." I nodded

_~Flashback~_

_"Kazuma! That's a really pretty song you just played. Can you teach me?" I asked the short boy playing on the grand piano_

_"Sure, but you might want to start with something a little easier. I promise I'll teach you when you get good enough, okay?" Kazu said_

_"Okay!" I sang sitting next to him on the piano bench. We practiced for the whole semester until Kazu finally decided I was good enough to learn  
>how to play it.<em>

_"Alright! You learned even faster than I did!" Kazuma laughed_

_"Does that mean you'll teach me to play the song now?" I asked eagerly_

_"Yup!" Kazu nodded, but he never got to. He had to move to Britain the following day_

_-_

_"But, Kazu…you promised…you're my only friend…you can't leave." I sniffled looking at my friend from his car window_

_"My parents told me we were moving to London when I got home yesterday. I'm really sorry…" Kazu sighed_

_"Are you coming back?" I asked_

_"My dad said we won't come back for a while." Kazu frowned_

_"It's okay. I'll just learn it from you when you come back." I said trying to cheer him up and fool myself_

_"I promise." He said holding out his pinky finger_

_"Promise." I smiled linking mine with his_

_~End of Flashback~_

"Hina has to move away soon. Her dad just got a job in Germany, so they have to move there at the end of the week." A little girl explained

"What do you think you're doing?! I want you idiots to leave immediately!" Shiro yelled from the doorway

"Not enough time, huh?" I mumbled to myself while watching Tamaki-senpai throw Shiro over his shoulder and walk back to the high school with  
>all of us.<p>

~Time skip~

"What's your problem you big idiot?!" Shiro yelled after being thrown onto one of the host club's sofas

"I'm sorry, but you're the idiot." Tamaki said

'It's hardly the time to be polite don't you think senpai?' I thought to myself

"You don't want to be a host that makes all women happy. No, you want to make one girl happy, and that girl is Hina Kamishiro. You need to tell  
>her how you feel." Tamaki-senpai yelled<p>

"It doesn't matter. I just wanted to hear her play again." Shiro sighed

"The piece she played was Mozart's Sonata in D Major for two pianos isn't it?" Tamaki-senpai asked walking over to the curtained part of the room

'Why didn't _I_ think of that?!' I thought inside my head, but actually facepalmed earning a confused look from Haruhi.

"Wait a minute…since when is there a grand piano in here?" Haruhi asked

"Well, it _is_ a music room." My brothers shrugged in unison followed by the rest of the host club before Tamaki-senpai started playing Kazu's and  
>my song…<p>

"It's prettier than I remember…" I smiled with my eyes closed

"What are you talking about?" Hikaru asked

"You've been mumbling nonsense since we went to the elementary school." Kaoru added

"Me? Oh, I had a friend who was supposed to teach me this song, but had to move before he got the chance…" I sighed

"Why don't you just ask Tamaki-senpai to teach you?" Haruhi asked

"That's because I promised Kazu _he'd _be the one to teach me." I turned and smiled at them once the song finished

~Time skip~

I waited around with the rest of the hosts in one of the two lines waiting for Hina.

"She's here! Shh!" Haruhi whisper-yelled

"She's so cute…" I heard Tamaki-senpai and my brothers sigh when the door opened

"Welcome Princess." We all smiled at Hina

"I present to you, Shiro Takaoji's piano recital." Tamaki-senpai said leading her over to the two pianos and sitting her down in front of the one  
>next to Shiro<p>

"Let's play together, Hina." Shiro smiled with a pink tint on his cheeks to which Hina agreed with a matching blush, and they began to play.

'If Kazu came back…would that be us? Would we be sitting there having as much fun as they are? Will he really come back?' I thought starting to  
>frown at the last thought, but caught myself before anyone noticed.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow~ Okinawa's so beautiful…" I said walking down the shore Okinawa with one of my guests

"It is… I wonder why they decided to have the host club in Okinawa though. You'd think they'd take us to Fiji or the Bahamas." My guest said

"Maybe they wanted to show everyone that beauty isn't always that far away." I smiled at him placing some of my hair that was bowing into my face behind my ear which, of course, drove him crazy. Tamaki-senpai (Really, it was Kyoya-senpai) had decided to have the host club at a beach in Okinawa, so Kyoya-senpai invited some of our guests. Once most of the boys had left, I had decided to go shellfish hunting with Honey-senpai and Haruhi.

"These crabs are _so_ big!" I said holding one up to see it was bigger than my head

"Haruhi, don't you think this crab is…crab-tivating?" Tamaki-senpai said holding another crab up as centipede crawled up the side of it

"Cen-ti-pede!" Some of the other girls screamed

"It's so tiny…" I said poking it in awe

"Calm down you guys." Haruhi sighed picking it up and throwing it on a rock

"You killed it…" I sniffled crying animated tears and mourning my new insect friend

"Don't you think you could've gone easier on the little guy?" Kaoru asked when he and Hikaru popped out of nowhere and used Haruhi as an armrest again

"It takes a lot more than that to kill a bug." Haruhi shrugged dusting her hands off

"Mr. Centipede lives!" I cheered

"You're so innocent!" The girls that weren't drooling over Haruhi cooed

* * *

><p>~Time skip~<p>

For some reason, Hikaru and Kaoru took Haruhi, me, and some other girls into a cave to tell us some ghost stories.

"What's on my arm?" I asked turning around and seeing rocks pieced together to look like a hand

"What are you doing?" Haruhi asked with the same hand on her shoulder

"Aren't you two afraid of ghosts?" Hikaru asked with a flashlight lighting up his face

"I've never seen a ghost before." Haruhi shrugged

"Everyone knows ghosts can't really touch you. They go straight through." I giggled

**-Fear of ghosts: Failed-**

"Haru-chan! Hibi-chan! Over here!" Honey-senpai called from the back of a truck parked on the beach

"Are you sure it's okay to drive a truck like this on the sand?" Haruhi asked

"I guess it doesn't matter since it's already here." I shrugged and climbed into the back of the truck

"Ready when you are private police people! Please lower the door!" Honey-senpai said and after a while of sitting in the dark, he started screaming to be let out.

**-Fear of the dark: Failed-**

"Haruhi…why is there a harpoon in my face?" I asked slightly startled at how close it was

"Um…Mori-senpai, you're my senpai, not a sentai." Haruhi said as we walked away from it

**-Fear of sharp objects: Failed-**

"It's getting dark…do you want to go find more fishies?" I asked

"Sure." She said and we walked back to the spot we were in before

"Look, more side dishes!" She cheered holding up a shell.

"So…much…food…" I said drooling over all the food I'd be able to eat

"Look up here you guys! The breeze feels great!" Three girls called from on a big rock

"Be careful! It's dangerous up there!" Haruhi yelled back when we heard some weird guys up there harassing them

"What are they doing up there?" I asked tilting my head to the side a bit

"We need to go help them!" Haruhi yelled before running up the rock they were on

"Haruhi, wait!" I yelled running after her when I saw her throw some sea urchins on one of them

"Leave them alone!" Haruhi yelled

"Haruhi, wait…maybe we should go get someone-" I started, but was cut off when someone grabbed her

"Let him go!" I screamed scratching at the man's arm before being grabbed myself

"Run!" Haruhi yelled to the other girls

"Go get help!" I added before kicking the man in his nuts and running towards Haruhi before being pulled down by my ankles and hitting my head on a rock

"Hibiki!" Haruhi yelled

"Stop it!" I screamed while the other man threw Haruhi over the edge, and started feeling dizzy before passing out.

* * *

><p>~Time skip~<p>

"I smell…crab!" I said shooting up out of my bed, and grabbing my head because of an unwelcome headache, "Ow…" I groaned

"Maybe you shouldn't have gotten up that fast…" I heard my brothers say in unison

"When did you guys…no when did _I _get in here?" Asked quickly correcting myself

"Right after we found you lying in a pool of your own blood…" Hikaru mumbled before getting elbowed in the side by Kaoru

"Sorry, I should've been more careful…" I said softly hoping they wouldn't be mad at me

"Just be careful next time, okay?" Kaoru said, and I nodded

"So, who put this here?" I asked pointing to the loosely wrapped bandage on my head, and Hikaru pointed to Kaoru

"Thanks, Kaoru." I smiled

"You can tell us apart?" Hikaru asked

"Uh-huh. You wouldn't let me play with you if I didn't, but right before I did you stopped asking me to play…" I shrugged

"Look, we're really sorry about how we treated you when we were younger…" Kaoru said

"We didn't know you were so lonely…" Hikaru added

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"It was something you said when we were coming back." Kaoru explained

_~Flashback~_

**Kaoru's POV**

_"Kaoru! What do we do?!" Hikaru asked kneeling over our sister_

_"What do we do if she dies, Hikaru?" I asked as I began to panic. We knew we were wrong for ignoring her for all those years, but we always figured that she had other friends that she could talk to. It wasn't until recently when we actually started to pay attention to what she did in class that we realized…she was just like us, but she didn't have a twin to keep her company. She was all by herself. All those times she had asked to play with us when we were little started to wear on our conscience. We wanted to make it up to her, but we had no idea how to go about it, so we ignored her even more so. It never occurred to us that we might not get the chance to fix things if we didn't hurry._

_"Look, the doctor's here." Kyoya said as a man in a white coat walked up the rock_

_"We'll have to take her to the villa first to clean up the wound. It wouldn't be good if she got an infection." He said, so I lifted her up and onto Hikaru's back as we walked to her room and laid her on the bed so the doctor could do what he needed to do_

_"She'll be okay, right?" Hikaru asked_

_"She'll be fine. Just make sure to change the dressing around her wounds when it gets dirty." The doctor smiled before leaving_

_"I guess we should go see how Haruhi's doing, huh?" I asked, but before Hikaru could say anything, we heard Hibiki mumbling something in her sleep._

_"What'd she say?" Hikaru asked as we both leaned in closer_

_"Don't leave me…by myself… I don't wanna...be by myself..." She sniffled as tearing slid down the sides of her face and onto the pillow making me feel like someone just stepped on my heart_

_~End of Flashback~_

"We promise…" Hikaru started

"We won't leave you alone anymore." Kaoru finished as they both hugged me, and I tried to keep tears back, but they wouldn't listen and fell anyway

* * *

><p>~Time skip~<p>

"Weee!" I giggled from Kaoru's back until we got into the dining room, and I slid off

"What's with the atmosphere in here?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked as we walked across the abnormally quiet dining room to some chairs

"Did I miss something?" I asked looking at them both and sitting at the table while they told me about Haruhi and Tamaki-senpai's arguement, and right on cue, Haruhi walked in.

"Haruhi, where'd you get that dress?" They asked

"You look pretty!" I smiled

"I think my dad repacked my bag when I wasn't looking. He's always trying to get me to wear this frilly stuff." Haruhi explained

"Go dad!" The three of us said in unison

"Since when did you three become close enough to read each other's minds?" Haruhi asked

"Since just now." We said. Next thing I know, I'm sitting at the most awkward dinner I've ever had. The room was eerily silent for the host club

"This is so awkward…" Hikaru whispered

"Tell me about it…" Kaoru whispered back

"Someone say something…" I whispered

"Let's eat!" Honey-senpai smiled holding a crab, and the next few moments were silence filled with the occasional crack of a crab leg and Haruhi's happy chewing

"Don't you think you should slow down?" Tamaki-senpai asked looking at the pile of empty crab shells between him and Haruhi

"Excuse me? I thought you weren't speaking to me." Haruhi said with a mouthful of crab

"Fine! Kyoya, if you could please show me to my room." He said standing abruptly from the table

"Sure…" Kyoya-senpai said following Tamaki-senpai out

"Maybe I should learn karate or something…" Haruhi said once they were out of the room

"So, he got to you, huh?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked placing their elbows on the table and holding their faces in their palms

"I don't think that's what he meant." I explained

"You made us all worried about how reckless you two acted." Hikaru said

"You had really scared us." Kaoru explained

"I didn't cause you guys any trouble did I?" Haruhi asked and my brothers shrugged

"That's not true Haru-chan. I think you should apologize, especially to Hibi-chan. She got hurt because of it, kay?" Honey smiled sweetly

"You're hurt?" Haruhi gasped looking at me

"It's not that bad! Just a little cut, you know?" I lied nervously waving my hands in front of my face, earning glares from my brothers. I had taken the liberty of tightening the bandages and hiding the cut under my hair, but I didn't get a good look at how bad it was, although I knew it couldn't be good.

"I'm really sorry you guys…" Haruhi sighed

"Aw! It's okay you little mut!" Hikaru cooed hugging Haruhi

"We forgive you!" Kaoru added from next to him

"Are you okay, Haruhi?" I asked poking her blue face

"I don't feel good…" She groaned

"I think she ate too much crab." Hikaru laughed

"Be strong Haru-chan!" Honey-senpai cheered

"Let's get her to the nearest restroom." Kaoru suggested

"Let's go!" I yelled grabbing her hand and running into one of the open rooms

"Thanks…" She mumbled before I left

"Well, I'm going to go to my room. See you guys later." I waved and walked to my room. Once inside, I went straight to the bathroom to look in the mirror

'It couldn't be that bad, right? I didn't get hit that hard…' I thought to myself. Slowing unwrapping the bandages around my head to reveal a huge  
>cut on my forehead that was sure to scar<p>

"Ow…" I mumbled to myself wincing when my finger touched the cut

"Guess our sister can't be Miss Japan." Hikaru said leaning in the doorway

"Too bad. I'm sure she could have won." Kaoru laughed leaning on the other side

"You never know, I could still be in the running. Bangs and concealer can do wonders." I giggled and rewrapped it.

"I guess we should go check on Haruhi and the boss." Hikaru said turning towards the door

"Kyoya-senpai said he left those two alone in his room and they haven't come out yet." Kaoru added

"Let me get my phone first! I need to take pictures of this." I said jumping onto my bed and snatching my phone off the nightstand before following them out the door. We walked down the hallway for a bit and met up with the other hosts in front of Kyoya-senpai's door. I opened it, and hold back my laughter at what I saw.

"What kind of foreplay is that?" Hikaru asked as I took pictures of Haruhi sitting on the floor with a blindfold over her eyes and headphones over her ears with the dumbest look on her face.

"Priceless!" I laughed rolling around on the floor with my phone in hand

* * *

><p>~Time skip~<p>

"You better watch your back, Haruhi." Hikaru said from the car

"I never would have thought Tamaki-senpai was an S&M pervert." Kaoru shrugged

"What's S&M mean? I guess it must not be good since senpai is such a pervert." I teased and got into the car

"It wasn't like that at all!" Tamaki yelled

"I see. Well, now I know what S&M means." Haruhi teased with us before rolling up the window of the car

"Really? Can you explain it to me?" I asked eagerly

"I think it would be better if you googled it." Haruhi laughed


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, Hibiki!" Someone called from somewhere in the classroom

"Um…yes?" I said turning around to see a familiar looking boy in front of me

"I heard you used to play piano in elementary school." He smirked

"Yup. My best friend taught me how to play. Why?" I said

"Hi, I'm Kazuma Otonashi. It's nice to meet you." He grinned

"K-Kazu!" I cheered hugging him tight

"I told you I'd come back. You didn't forget about me did you?" He teased although he looked a little scared to ask the question

"Nope! I heard our song a while ago and thought of you." I smiled

"You didn't learn how to play it yet did you?" He pouted

"No, we made a promise." I said holding up my right pinky finger

"Phew! You had me worried for a bit!" He sighed making me giggle

"Who's this?" My brothers asked from behind me

"This is Kazuma. He's my friend from elementary school who taught me how to play the piano." I smiled at them

"Are those your brothers?" Kazuma asked

"Yup!"

"I didn't know you three were on speaking terms. I guess things really do change." He said making an awkward silence

"Right, well we have to go to the host club now…" My brothers said before dragging me to the host club

* * *

><p>~Time skip~<p>

We were all in costume and standing by the door when I heard Hikaru and Kaoru whispering.

"I don't like him." Hikaru whispered

"Me either. Do you think he has something against us?" Kaoru whispered back

"You guys need to learn to whisper." I whispered loud enough for them to hear

"You whispered loud too..." They said, but before I could retort, the door opened

"I see you ladies are from another school. I hope we haven't startled you. We love first-time guests. I'm glad you've come princesses. Even if I have to put my life on the line, I promise I'll protect you." Tamaki-senpai said kneeling in front of them like the knight he was dressed up as.

"Die for us? My that's quite an arrogant sentiment, wouldn't you agree?" The tallest girl asked

"Come on! Give him a break, Sister Suzuran. Men are lowly life forms that only care about protecting their image by trying to disguise that fact that he is unable to protect even himself." The short one said

"You're such a clever girl, Hinagiku" The tall one agreed

"Don't you think that's a little harsh? Fine then. What do women like you want to hear?" Tamaki-senpai asked playing with the sword that I  
>assume is fake. Kyoya-senpai wouldn't give <em>him <em>a real sword, would he?

"Maybe something like…I would never leave my lover alone." Another girl wearing the same uniform said with Haruhi being the oblivious person she is next to her

"Hey, Haruhi." I waved at her

"Hey, Hibiki." She waved back still indifferent to her own situation

"I see you have another maiden here. You can't stay here with them. They have no sense." The tallest of the three who just walked in said

"Are you sure it's _them _that doesn't have sense?" I mumbled as she spun me around

"Based on your uniforms, I assume you ladies are from the Lobelia girls' academy?" Kyoya-senpai said fixing his glasses

"She's a high school student? But, she looks so old…" I mumbled and then they started singing some ridiculous song

"This is even more ridiculous than what the host club does!" I laughed rolling around on the floor with my brothers

"You shouldn't underestimate the Zuka club!" I heard Renge yell from her usual place beneath us.

"She's back…what do we do?" I whispered to my brothers who just shrugged

"The Zuka club is full of young maidens that believe women are superior in every way. The club prides itself on its thirty year history. It's a society of maidens, by maidens, for maidens." Renge explained

"You have a lot of information on them." Kyoya-senpai said changing back into his uniform

"I have always admired Lobelia, but just couldn't go to school there. What would I do without boys?" Renge said before going back into her hole

"A maiden's beauty means possessing a spirit pure enough not to give in to power or lust." The middle girl explained

"We've had quite enough of your oppressive male contempt for women." The smallest said

"Our pride comes from having meaningful relationships with others based on equality, because we are the same sex. And yes, that includes relationships of love." The tallest said with a mustache

"You tell them Benio!" The middle girl said

"And, to think they're taking these poor girls down with them. I promise, we will abolish the Ouran high school host club." They said doing that weird Nazi sign thing with their arms

"We can't let these two maidens stay here. We'll prepare their paperwork and have them sent over to Lobelia." The tallest announced

"W-What…? She can do that?" I stuttered while the rest of the hosts fought

"Hey, Hibi!" Kazuma called from the doorway

"Hey, Kazu! What're you doing here?" I asked ignoring the arguments going on behind me

"I thought I might try coming to the host club." He shrugged

"We're actually in the middle of some huge weird rivalry thing right now, but…I don't see how I'm involved in it so I guess I'll just hang out with you." I said taking a quick glance at the bickering idiots

"Alright. Would you like to learn that song now? I mean…this music room _actually _has a piano, right?" Kazuma asked

"Of course I would! And, not only do we have _a_ piano, we have two!" I grinned holding up two fingers and pulled back the curtain that hid them

"Wow…" Kazuma gasped sitting on the piano bench and patting the space next to him, so I sat down

"I've been practicing. I can sing and play at the same time now." I smiled

"Really? Can you show me?" He smiled

"Of course!" I giggled and started playing

watch?v=3DvWNgVPJ...

"Not bad." Hikaru said coming over to the pianos clapping

"We didn't know you could sing." Kaoru sad clapping next to him

"That wouldn't be the first thing you don't know." Kazuma mumbled

"Kazu!" I whispered

"What is your problem with us?" Kaoru asked

"You've been hiding something…" Hikaru said

"You didn't tell them?" Kazuma asked and I felt a lump in my throat. I didn't dare open my mouth. I was afraid my voice would crack if I said anything to deny it, but this silence wasn't any better.

"Tell us what?" Hikaru asked starting to get irritated

"Kazu, please!" I pleaded feeling tears start to rim my eyes

"She should be the one to tell you, although I can understand why she wouldn't be able to considering all the crap they did to her…" Kazuma hissed

"That's enough!" I yelled catching everyone in the room off guard with the sudden change in volume

"What? Are you angry with me now?" Kazuma asked, but I didn't say anything and he continued, "You weren't ever going to tell them were you?"

"That's none of your business!" I screamed

"What do you mean 'None of my business.'? You mean, you were gonna keep what they did hidden? At least let them do something about it, because it's only a matter of time before they start again!"

"What the heck, Kazu…" I sniffled before my eyes had finally blurred up and tears spilled down my cheeks

"I didn't mean…" Kazuma started, but I was already running towards the door

"Move." I growled pushing through the Lobelia girls

"Maiden, how would you like to transfer to Lobelia? Your singing will match well with the Zuka club." The tallest said

I paused for a second before mumbling, "I'll think about it.", and walked out the door into one of the other music rooms that was also abandoned (this time for real).

* * *

><p><em>~Flashback~<em>

_Middle school_

_"Hey, Hibiki!" A girl yelled_

_"Can I help you with something?" I asked sleepily _

_"Come with me." She ordered trying to pull me out of my chair by my wrist_

_"Are you going to tell me why I'm here or…" I started stopping right before the door, but was cut off when a hand connected with my face_

_"Shut up! Your stupid brothers just played a trick on me! They pretended to be each other and humiliated me!" The girl screamed_

_"So, where do I come in in all this? Or am I just your punching bag?" I asked tilting my head to the side_

_"I said shut up!" She screamed slapping me again_

_"What you need is a psychiatrist, not a punching bag!" I yelled at her and walked back to my seat._

_"This is why no one likes you." Someone said from behind me_

_"What? Because I told her something she didn't like?! I'm sick and tired of this! Wake up! Maybe if you weren't so worried about boys and how many friends you have you'd see just how stupid and petty you're being right now!" I yelled at the other girl getting slapped again_

_"What is it with you people and slapping? It's really pathetic…" I scoffed before sitting back down _

_~End of Flashback~_

"Hibiki!" Hikaru and Kaoru called from the hall until their voices finally faded away followed by Kazuma's voice that faded away too before coming back moments later and opening the door.

"And you wonder why I always won when we played hide and seek." He chuckled

"I let you win." I mumbled avoiding eye-contact with him

"I'm sorry. You know I didn't mean that. Come on, your brothers are looking for you." He said helping me up from my spot on the floor

"You should probably tell them what happened…I don't think I'll be able to…" I mumbled looking down at my feet

"Are you sure you want to tell them?" He asked

"It doesn't look like I have much of a choice now do I? You and your temper…" I sighed

"Sorry… I'll make it up to you." He grinned

"How?"

"You'll see."

* * *

><p>~Time skip~<p>

I was walking to the host club with Haruhi when we bumped into the Lobelia girls.

"We've come to hear your decision." The tallest girl, Benio, said

"Do I just have bad luck or is someone out to get me?" I whined looking around for hidden cameras while I was dragged towards the host club. When they opened the door the whole room was dark and there was a blob of…whatever in the middle of the room.

"Ouran~" I heard Kaoru sing in a really girly voice

"Ouran~" Hikaru sang in the same voice followed by the other members. When the lights switched on they were all dressed in puffy dresses and wigs.

"Oh…my…god…" I managed to get out in my shock

"We're the Hitachiin sisters. Which one of us is prettier?" My brothers asked which made Haruhi and me lose it

"You…look…so…stupid!" I said between laughs and gasps for air

"I knew you were a bunch of goofballs, but geez!" Haruhi laughed on the floor

"I don't want sisters anymore!" I laughed rolling on the floor with her

"Why are you guys doing this?" Haruhi asked finally calming down

"It's because we don't want you two to leave the host club." Hikaru explained

"Well, have you two maidens made a choice?" Benio asked

"Yup." I said dusting myself off

"I'm sorry, but your club's not for me. I came to this school with a goal and a plan for my future, and I already knew I wasn't going to leave." Haruhi explained

"What about you maiden?" Benio asked ignoring Haruhi and Tamaki-senpai's argument

"Me? How can I leave? I have friends here now. I can't just leave them." I smiled

"What about your voice or your piano skills? You can't just let talent like that go unused." Benio asked

"You're right, but I'm going to find a way to get what I want without giving something up." I said with a more serious look in my eyes

"We're not going to give up on you two. I swear, one day I will come and rescue you both from the Ouran high school host club." She vowed and danced out

"Question." I said looking at my brothers

"Shoot." They said in unison

"Are you wearing my make-up?" I said narrowing my eyes at them

"W-What? No!" They said running off

"You are! Aren't you?! You'd better buy me some more!" I yelled chasing them until they slipped on banana peels

"I win." I giggled holding out my hands for them to take


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, Haruhi. Have you seen Kazuma today?" I asked during our lunch

"No. I haven't seen him since you two got into that argument." She shrugged

"AUUUGHHH!" I yelled ruffling my bangs in frustration

"What's up, Hibiki?" Hikaru asked sitting down at the table

"You seem upset." Kaoru added

"This curiosity is killing me…" I sighed banging my head on the table

"What…?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked in confusion

"Nothing…" I sighed, and the rest of the day went by painfully slow, and all I could think about was that dumb surprise. Kazu's surprises were never good on any circumstance…

"Are you coming?" Hikaru asked standing above me with Haruhi and Kaoru

"Where?" I asked

"Where we always go at the end of the day. Are you okay? You've been acting weird all day." Kaoru said

"I'm fine." I smiled and walked with them and sat a one of the sofas spacing out about what Kazu was planning when the door opened. I didn't pay much attention to it until the person who opened it started talking

"Excuse me, but how would I become a host?" Kazu asked Kyoya-senpai

"There's no way…" I whispered to myself as I slowly turned my head in his direction.

"Hey Chibi!" He waved with a toothy grin

"Well, you'll have to become a current hosts' apprentice." Kyoya-senpai explained adjusting his glasses

"We'll take him." My brothers smiled evilly leading him to some girls sitting at a couch

"Uh oh, Hibi-chan You should go save him." Honey-senpai said jumping onto my back

"Why?" I asked with a slight tilt of my head

"Tama-chan isn't here to stop them if they decide to be mean to Kazu-chan." He warned

"Why would they do that?"

"Because they love you, Hibi-chan. They're just doing what big brothers do." He giggled jumping on Mori-senpai's shoulders. I couldn't say much else after that. He said something that I'd never heard before. Not in 14 years had I ever heard that my brothers loved _me_, and all I could do was tear up with a stupid smile on my face.

"Don't cry Hibi-chan!" Honey-senpai gasped when he saw my tears making my brothers and Kazu turn around to look at me

"Not crying! Not crying!" I shrieked nervously waving my hands in front of my face in an effort to make the tears go away

"What's the matter, chibi?" Kazu asked getting up from his chair and lifting my chin up like someone else I know…

"No touching." My brothers snapped standing in front of me like a wall

"You two are so stingy. You can't keep her to yourselves." Kazu pouted sending a wink in my direction that said he'd been listening, and he was about to prove a point when I was finally able to see around them

"We can." Hikaru hissed

"And will." Kaoru finished

"Good." He smiled

"So, this is what you meant by 'making it up to me'. You really are a sneaky one." I giggled stepping in front of my brothers

"Well, it worked didn't it?" He teased

"What did?" My brothers asked

"Well, I'm not finished just yet so…" He said holding his hand out to me to take

"Can I?" I asked turning to my brothers with puppy eyes

"Hikaru! What do we do? She's giving us _the look!_" Kaoru yelled backing away in fear

"Fine! Fine! You can go. Just stop looking at us like that!" Hikaru cringed

"Love you guys." I giggled as I hesitantly grabbed Kazu's hand before being taken downstairs to the door of the school's auditorium

"Close your eyes~" He sang before placing his hand over them anyways for insurance and taking me inside (occasionally letting me trip over things).

"I swear…" I hissed rubbing my bruised shin, and finally being allowed to sit down and see that band waiting to play on the stage in front of me.

"Hi." I mumbled awkwardly waving at them and throwing a skeptical look at Kazu who was getting on stage with them as they began to play:

watch?v=_tm9_ucGSTw

When they finished, Kazu looked at me with one eyebrow raised, so I ran on the stage and glomped him with a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm a sneaky one aren't I?" Kazu teased and I nodded with a dark red tint on my face

"How do you want to kill him, Hikaru?" Kaoru hissed from the back of the auditorium

"Slow and painfully." Hikaru hissed as they both grinned like the devils Kazu and I were convinced they were

"Well, if he wasn't ready to be a host before, he is now." I teased until I finally realized with a paled face that my boyfriend was a host. A boy whose job is to flirt with other girls…


	5. Chapter 5

"Hibiki!" Hikaru and Kaoru growled in unison trying to pull me out of bed

"Nooo…" I mumbled into my pillow

"Let's go!" Hikaru yelled pulling my leg

"I don't wanna…" I groaned

"Fine then." Kaoru said like he had a plan of getting me out of bed and left my room with Hikaru

"Sleep…" I cheered sleepily snuggling my face in my pillow

* * *

><p>~A few minutes later~<p>

"Hibiki…" Hikaru hissed

"There's a visitor…" Kaoru hissed with him

"I don't care. I'm sleeping…" I mumbled

"You don't want to see me, chibi?" I heard Kazu pout

"Of course I do…after I sleep for a few more hours…" I mumbled again

"What do you mean a few more hours?!" Kaoru yelled

"It's 2 in the afternoon!" Hikaru yelled

"So?" I said plainly before hearing whispering, and then my legs were being pulled again

"Let go!" Hikaru and Kaoru yelled

"I don't wanna!" I screamed, but my fingers were pried from the bed frame

"I win." Kazu smiled

"Traitor!" I yelled before being dragged into my closet by my brothers. They picked out my outfit and got the twin maids to force me into it despite my protests. When I came back out I was dragged into a limo with Kazu and my brothers, and glared at all of them.

"If you're so mad at us…" Hikaru started

"Just go back to sleep." Kaoru finished

"I'm sleeping on you then…" I mumbled towards Kazu and was knocked out in seconds. When I woke up again I was on a sofa in some unfamiliar place, but it wasn't the place that got my location…it was the coffee.

"Coffee…" I groaned sounding like a zombie

"See, we told you she'd wake up…" Kaoru started

"If we just made her some coffee." Hikaru finished

"Why didn't you do that before? It could've saved you all that trouble." Kazu said not getting my brothers' logic

"Yeah, but it's more fun messing with her." They shrugged

"Can't argue with that." Kazu nodded in agreement

"Where am I?" I asked trying to get an answer out of them before they started sharing ideas

"Karuizawa. Haruhi is working for a pension here." Kazu explained

"Oh…" I giggled sipping some of my coffee

"Did you hear about the contest?" He asked sitting on the chair next across from me

"What contest?" I asked tilting my head to the side

"The contest to get the room upstairs. There's only one, so everyone's fighting for it." He explained

"You aren't?" I asked

"Nope. It's more fun watching everyone else work for it." He chuckled with a toothy grin

"So, this is why I love you." I giggled

"Looks like Kyoya-senpai isn't going to compete either." He said turning around to look at him

"You two really stick together don't you?" Haruhi laughed in a completely different conversation with my brothers

"Always." Kaoru said

"The two of us have been together since birth. We haven't really needed anyone else." Hikaru said and I flinched at the statement as if he was hitting me across the face

"Well, that was before we knew you." Hikaru laughed

"So, it was Haruhi…" I breathed

"What are you talking about?" Kazu asked trying to redirect my attention to him

"They changed and I wasn't sure why. Out of nowhere they started becoming more and more social, but not like this. When we had gotten into high school, they seemed more relaxed, but once Haruhi came to the school…it seems more real. The plastic melt off of their faces and it was because of Haruhi…" I smiled as my eyes softened at Kazu

"So, she helped them become more human?" Kazu clarified

"Yup, and in a sense. You helped me come alive the same way she helped them." I smiled kissing him on the cheek

"Thank you." I whispered into his ear before walking inside and sat there thinking about everything that happened when someone started playing the piano. Tamaki-senpai was playing on the grand piano in the living room while guests ate and sat around.

"You cheated…" I giggled to myself, but stopped when I head a crash outside and ran out to see what had happened

"Kaoru!" I heard Hikaru gasp

"Are you guys okay?" I said worry showing through all my features

"Don't scare me like that…" Hikaru sighed resting his head on Kaoru's shoulder

"I see what's going on here…" I giggled leaning on the doorframe and crossing my arms over my chest

"What are you talking about?" Kazu asked from behind me

"Just watch." I grinned turning back around and giggled at Misuzu's dancing on the rooftop

"The victory goes to…the Hitachiin brothers!" He sang

"I don't think Tamaki-senpai will be too happy about this…" Kazu sighed

"I guess I'm sleeping here tonight…" I sighed

* * *

><p>~Time skip~<p>

"Kaoru, get off!" I pleaded gasping for air

"W-What?" He said finally waking up

"You're…heavy…" I said finally pushing him off of me

"Hikaru…" I hissed glaring at him still sleeping

"Wake up!" Kaoru yelled at him while I went to go get changed

"I didn't mean it!" Hikaru whined when I came back

"Both of us though? Really?" Kaoru sighed

"I almost died!" I said overdramatically

'I'm starting to sound like Tamaki-senpai…' I thought bitterly to myself

* * *

><p>~Time skip~<p>

"Morning, chibi." Kazu smiled

"Hi, Kazu~" I sang giving him a short peck on the lips

"I have a feeling that it's going to be a long day…" Kazu sighed

"Why?" I said taking the book he handed me and feeling my face drop when I got to a certain rule

"I'm guessing you found it?" He asked taking the book back from me

"I have to wake up…at 6AM…?" I hissed in Tamaki-senpai's direction letting a dark aura surround me

"Don't kill him, okay chibi." Kazu said pulling on my sleeve while I shot daggers at our soon to be dead king


	6. Chapter 6

"Arai?" Haruhi questioned making Kazu and I turn to see what was going on at the door

"Are these friends of yours?" He asked glancing at Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki-senpai

"Yeah, we're classmates and this is my… an acquaintance of mine." She said gesturing to my brothers and then senpai

"I guess I won't be needing that revenge then. It's not satisfying kicking someone who's already down…" I giggled evilly looking at the newly depressed king

"And I thought Kyoya-senpai was bad…" Kazu laughed

* * *

><p>~Time skip~<p>

Everyone was listening to Arai talk to Haruhi a distance away, and I don't know why, but bad vibes were coming off of Hikaru. It felt like…jealousy…

"Hey, Haruhi! Don't you think you should be working! You shouldn't be slacking off!" Hikaru said rudely shaking his empty cup

"Hikaru…" I pleaded

"Misuzu said I could take a break." Haruhi explained

"What's with him? He's trying to use the refreshing innocence approach. Someone should tell him we already had a refreshment contest." Hikaru scoffed

"You're awfully critical today." Kyoya-senpai noted

"I'm just sayin'! It's obvious this guy has a thing for Haruhi. It's sickening watching him flirt. Ugh!" Hikaru shrugged

"Hikaru! Quit acting like such a jerk!" Haruhi demanded

"It's no big deal. I mean, I did have a thing for you once." Arai said making me watch my brothers' faces to see what they were thinking

'Shock…' I thought to myself

"You already turned me down though, right?" Arai laughed rubbing the back of his head

"What?" We all yelled. We were shocked, but not as much as Haruhi

"Why are you so surprised?" Kyoya-senpai asked

"Well, I didn't know." She mumbled

"You have to tell us what happened." Tamaki-senpai pleaded

"About a year ago, I asked her not to go to Ouran and to stay with me, but instead of hearing my confession, she just brought me to the counselor's office to see if we both could apply. In other words, she was completely oblivious to me and my heart." Arai explained

"Haruhi… You broke this innocent man's heart just for some joke?" Kyoya-senpai asked

"I'm so sorry…" She said bowing to Arai

"So, you're turning me down again a whole year later?!" Arai asked

"I can't!" I screamed before bursting into laughter and rolling on the floor

"I'm so done!" Kazu laughed on his hands and knees wiping away tears

* * *

><p>~Time skip~<p>

Everyone sat down with Haruhi and Arai listening to what she was like in middle school except for Hikaru, Kaoru, and me.

"What should we do, Hikaru? Everyone's having a good time over there. Should we join them?" Kaoru asked

"No! I'm not going to. I can't believe the boss is actually hanging out with that jerk." Hikaru snapped like a hurt child

"Hikaru…He doesn't seem that bad…" I said quietly

"Hikaru, Kaoru, Hibiki! Get over here. This may be our only chance to hear about how Haruhi was like in middle school." Tamaki-senpai gushed

"Sorry, but I'm not interested. Man, how stupid can you guys get? Where's the fun in talking about someone's past? I don't see the appeal. Doesn't that guy realize that Haruhi doesn't want anything to do with him? She's got plenty of friends, so she doesn't need you around get it?" Hikaru snapped again getting slapped by Haruhi when he finished

"That's not something for you to decide Hikaru! I'm not gonna tolerate you insulting my friends anymore! You got that?!" Haruhi yelled

"Why should anyone else even matter? I thought we were your friends! Are we or aren't we?" Hikaru yelled back

"Calm down, Hikaru…" I said grabbing his shoulder, but he pushed me away and ran off with Kaoru behind him

"Hikaru! Wait up!" Kaoru pleaded

"Their world is still so small…It's such a shame…" Tamaki-senpai sighed

"Those dummies…" I whimpered watching them run to our room

"It'll be hard to catch up if you aren't running after them." Kazu said

"There are some things I shouldn't touch. What he's mad about is one of them." I shrugged

"I don't follow." Kyoya-senpai said

"I guess you wouldn't, but that's fine. The best way to describe it would be the way boys confide in other boys and girls confide in other girls. It is usually harder for a boy to earn a girl's trust enough for her to confide in him. I'm like the outsider and have to earn their trust. Right now, I've earned some of it, but I'm still an outsider." I explained feeling my chest tighten at my own observation.

"Chibi…" Kazu started with soft eyes, but I cut him off.

"I'm sure they've finished so I'll be in my room." I said walking up stairs, but faintly hearing Kazu say something before getting inside the room

"Their world is small, but she's always been the moon revolving around them. They _are _her world." Kazu sighed

"And, you're my star." I whispered

"What?" Hikaru asked

"Nothing." I said waving them off and sitting on the floor

"Why are you down there?" Kaoru asked

"Because Hikaru might kick me off the bed again." I said narrowing my eyes at him

"Understandable." Kaoru nodded and Hikaru simply scoffed

"So, how are you two going to fix this?" I asked putting my elbow on my leg and resting my head in my palm

"I have an idea." Kaoru whispered to me and I just nodded

"What are you two whispering about?" Hikaru asked

"Hey, Hikaru. Can I borrow your clothes?" Kaoru asked

* * *

><p>~Time skip~<p>

"This is genius!" I cheered standing behind Kaoru watching Hikaru and Haruhi's date

"Of course I'm a genius." Kaoru teased

"Hey, Kazu?" I said turning around to look behind me and seeing him sipping tea with the remaining hosts (minus Tamaki-senpai who was making Kaoru's ears bleed)

"Yeah?" He asked walking over to me

"The moon can't shine without the sun…" I mumbled feeling my face get hotter

"You heard me?" He asked and I nodded

"You're just important as they are." I said grabbing his hand and holding it up

"Promise you won't let go?" I asked looking in his eyes

"Wouldn't dream of it." He said bending down to kiss me

"You're the lucky one." I said giggling a little

"Why do you say that?" Kazu asked a little confused

"I would never kiss my brothers." I teased sticking my tongue out at him

"Looks like we'll be needing some popcorn." Kazu chuckled

"Why do you say that?" I asked tilting my head to the side

"See for yourself." He said pointing to our senpai who was bawling his eyes out

"We should probably leave before senpai has a nervous breakdown…"Kaoru said looking at Tamaki through the corner of eye

"Senpai's pathetic…" I sighed and Kazu nodded before going back to the pension.

* * *

><p>~Time skip~<p>

Kazu was teaching me to play our song while everyone else watched Tamaki-senpai pace around the room like a madman waiting for Hikaru and Haruhi to come back. I was worried about them, but I knew they could take care of themselves, so I left it alone. Tamaki, on the other hand, decided to call Hikaru.

"You idiot! I want you to turn around and start looking for Haruhi right now! What kind of jerk would leave a girl in a thunderstorm like this by herself?! Now, you listen to me! Haruhi is terrified of thunder! Whenever she hears it, she gets so scared she can't even move! Why don't you spend less time on your jealousy and worry about someone else for once!" He yelled into the receiver of his cell before storming out of the pension

"Maybe we should go find them too." I said watching the door still stunned at Tamaki-senpai's reaction

"Yeah." Kazu nodded and we ran out to look for them with the rest of the hosts

'Hikaru, you idiot… You won't win if Tamaki-senpai's in the running too.' I thought to myself looking into alleys and different stores for any sign of him or Haruhi. 'But, then again…Kaoru isn't even trying…' I thought stopping when I saw everyone huddled in a church's door

"So, they found her then?" Kazu asked beside me

"I guess so, but I'm not touching that either." I sighed

"Why?" He asked

"There's a war going on. Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki-senpai all love Haruhi, but only one of them is going to win. I'm not getting in the middle of that." I explained

"Who do you want to win?"

"Honestly, I'd like it if Kaoru won, but he's not even trying. He won't fight because Hikaru's in the running." I shrugged

"I guess I can agree with that. Kaoru _is _the most mature out of the three." He said and we nodded to each other in agreement.

* * *

><p>~Time skip~<p>

Kazu and I were upstairs messing with Kyoya-senpai when we heard the door open.

"Hey, Arai." Haruhi said from below us making my ears perk up

"This'll be interesting." Kazu said walking over to the balcony inside and watching everything with me

"Here." Arai said holding up a melon breaking the silence when Hikaru approached him

"Thanks a lot." Hikaru smiled

"That's it?" I said making my shoulders and head fall

"I take it back then…" Kazu chuckled a little

"By the way, your strategy. Did you ever consider the possibility that the date might go two well, and those two might fall in love?" Kyoya-senpai asked Kaoru

"Nah, it's still too soon for that. Hikaru's is kind of a dummy." Kaoru shrugged

"Well, then he's lucky, because our club is full of dummies." Kyoya-senpai said readjusting his glasses

"You two are ones to talk…" I muttered under my breath making Kazu chuckle


	7. Chapter 7

I sat in class absentmindedly playing Kazu and my song on my desk, not really paying attention to the class president.

'Let's see…B flat…rest…' I thought to myself before jumping at the sound of Renge's yelling

"Boring! Boring! Boring!" She cried standing on top of a desk in one of her Uki-doki memorial cosplay outfits

"My poor eardrums…" I said crying animated tears and covering my ears

"Halloween! The day that marks the end of summer and signals the start of winter. A day to wear costumes and scare trick-or-treaters with reckless abandon." She sang

"Renge…could you get off my desk…?" I sweatdropped

"We should hold a Halloween test-of-courage tournament!" Renge proposed still standing on my desk

"We're in…" My brothers hissed evilly with a chorus of other people agreeing with the idea

"We can't go around by ourselves…We should at least be in teams…" The class president shivered holding his hand up to speak

"Okay! That'll make it even scarier!" The vice-president giggled

"Anyone who leaves…" Hikaru started

"Gets featured on the front page of the school newspaper…" Kaoru said

"As the captain of all cowards!" I finished

"Nice touch." They said in unison

"Seconded!" The whole class cheered

"Any objections?" The class president asked looking directly at Haruhi, but she didn't seem to notice

"Fine. The idea passes unanimously…" He sighed

"Okay, okay! Let's go!" I said dragging Hikaru and Kaoru to the clubroom with Haruhi close behind

"Why didn't you just go yourself?" They asked in unison

"I didn't want to. Now hurry up!" I said quickly pushing through the door

"Why are you four late? Hurry up and get changed!" Tamaki-senpai ordered hovering over a girl near her neck with fake fangs

"Sorry, boss, but from now until Halloween day count us out, okay?" Hikaru and Kaoru said

"Count you out?" Honey pouted

"We're on the preparation committee for a class event. Class 1A is sponsoring it." They explained

"Duty calls then." Kyoya-senpai shrugged

"Good luck without us for a week." They grinned and pulled me and Haruhi back out the door

"Why am I coming?" I asked with my heels sliding against the floor

"You don't remember?" Hikaru asked with an evil grin

"We volunteered you for the preparation committee too." Kaoru said with the same grin

"Guess that's what happens when you zone out." The said in unison with a wider grin when they saw my shock and anger

"What! Noooooo!" I screamed being dragged out the door

"See you later, Chibi." Kazu said waving sadly

"I don't wanna go!" I screamed crying animated tears

* * *

><p>Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi, and the class rep are all on my team for the test-of-courage contest so we all sat at the bottom of one of the school's staircases. Hikaru and Kaoru were telling the class rep scary stories.<p>

"Call me King of Cowards! Scream it from the rooftops! I don't care just get me out of here!" Class rep whined

"Even I it means the class vice president will think you're a big chicken?" I asked with a slight smirk at his quick recovery at the mention of her name.

"Wait a minute! What's going on with you and Kurakano?" Haruhi asked making the class rep's face turn dark red

"It's not like that! We're just friends! I've known her since we were little! None of this has anything to do with it!" He shrieked

"Fine, we understand…" My brothers said in unison darkly

"Kurakano had her heart set on this tournament…I didn't want to let her down, so I couldn't say no…" Class rep sighed

"What do we do?" I asked backing away slowly

"He has a heart of gold!" They cried from behind me when I saw a weird shadow looking thing move through the corner of my eye

"Did you see that weird creepy thing?" Haruhi sweatdropped

"Not you too, Fujioka!" The class rep cried covering his ears like a child, and then we heard something falling down the stairs.

"What is i-? AHHHH!" I screamed seeing a skull roll down the stairs

"No way! It's a sneak attack from those A team hags!" Kaoru gasped

"It's not your turn, guys! Follow the rules!" Hikaru yelled kicking the skull back up the stairs

"Nice shot!" Kaoru and I grinned

"My skull…my skull…Why did you kick my skull?!" A ghost lady yelled making me run downstairs

"I don't wanna die!" I screamed hiding in one of the classrooms under a desk

"Hikaru? Kaoru?" I called in the dark

'She got Hikaru and Kaoru!' I thought to myself trying to keep myself from screaming in horror before going back out into the hall and dodging a swinging knife

"What is this, a cartoon? Hikaru? Kaoru?" I called nervously down the hallway walking back up the stairs to where they were, but I heard footsteps behind me and sprinted down the hallway

"Help!" I shrieked running as fast as my legs could carry me into another classroom this time curling up into a ball under the hallway window

"Hibiki!" Hikaru and Kaoru called from the hallway, but I didn't say anything. I was too terrified.

"Hibiki are you in here?" Hikaru asked opening the door

"Oh, Hibiki…" Kaoru sighed kneeling in front of me

"Stupid, mean, dummies…" I pouted wiping tears away from my eyes before getting up and being led downstairs, but not before seeing a familiar brunette run into a classroom

'You jerk… I'll get my revenge later…' I hissed internally

"There they are!" Someone said

"Why did you five leave your post?" Someone else asked

"Wasn't that you guys trying to scare us?" Kaoru asked when we finally got to where they were

"That wasn't us." One of the guys said before Renge and Kurakano started screaming

"Outside…by the window…" Kurakano trembled

"There's a dark figure!" Renge shivered holding onto Kurakano for dear life. We turned and saw a large shadow outside, and I could feel my heart jump out of my chest.

"Let's get out of here!" Kaoru yelled making a mad dash for the door with Haruhi

"Kazu, you idiot…" I sighed before running after them

* * *

><p>We all stood outside staring at the newspaper that read: <em>Everyone in Class 1-A is Captain of all cowards.<em>

"What have I done?" I groaned

"Nekozawa really got us." Hikaru said nodding

"How did we not know that was Belzenef?" Kaoru asked

"I dunno…" Hikaru shrugged

"Well, I guess since you ran to me, everything will be fine." Kaoru said mostly to himself, but loud enough for us to hear

"That's true." I nodded making Kaoru and Hikaru look at me with confusion all over their faces

"What are you talking about?" Hikaru asked

"It's an inside joke." I said waving him off while Kaoru pushed Hikaru and Haruhi in front of us stopping short to fall into his thoughts

"Kaoru…He's a big boy. He can find love on his own." I said gently

"What?" Kaoru asked snapping back to reality

"S-Sorry…" I stuttered realizing I had touched something that I shouldn't have again and walking behind Hikaru and Haruhi.


	8. Chapter 8

"Kazu!" I cheered jumping on his back after basically sprinting through the door of the clubroom and glomping him

"What's up?" He asked turning his head around slightly to look at me

"Happy Birthday~" I sang holding a white box with a blue ribbon wrapped into a bow around it

"Thanks a lot, Chibi. I almost forgot!" Kazu laughed reaching for it, but I pulled the box back before he could grab it

"What was that?" I asked holding it over his head until he took it

"C'mon. It wouldn't feel right if I called you chibi. Now, go change before Tamaki-senpai has a nervous breakdown." He smirked pushing me into one of the changing rooms

"Fine…" I sighed pulling on the cosplay from the Edo era. I'm supposed to be a princess, but it was just a kimono. When I came back out, some redhead was bowing to Mori-senpai and everyone else was huddled in a doorway except Kazu who calmly stood off to the side.

"What'd I miss?" I whispered when I got next to him staring at the redhead

"Mori-senpai found him hiding somewhere. When Mori-senpai finally decided to take care of it, the redhead did that." He said staring at the redhead with me

"Makes sense." I nodded

"Please take me as your apprentice!" The redhead pleaded catching everyone off guard

"You like butter popcorn, right?" I asked walking over to the microwave with bags of popcorn in hand

"Ritsu Kasanoda. 1st year Class D. He's the heir to the Kasanoda syndicate, and was admitted to Ouran High recently. He is reserved, and has few friends. It's said if your eyes meet his, you'll have bad dreams for three months. He's so feared by his classmates that they call him the walking blizzard." Kyoya-senpai informed us after we all got back into our uniforms.

"Aren't you in Class D, Kazu?" I said after we both finished clapping at the Shadow King's info on the poor boy

"Yeah. I don't really see much of him since I was warned when I came back not to associate myself with him. I honestly can't see why though." Kazu shrugged

"I was just born with a face that makes me look mean all the time…" Kasanoda explained

"Well, at least you're aware of it, Casanova." My brothers said in unison

"It's Kasanoda!" Kasanoda deadpanned

"Bossa noda?" Tamaki and my brothers asked in unison royally pissing him off

"I said it was Kasanoda! Do you really want to die?!" He snapped

"You're right. He is scary." The three said from behind the couch we were all sitting on

"He's only mad that you called him Casanova and Bossa nova instead of his name…" I mumbled

"I'd be mad too…" Kazu added

"Sorry about that… It's all because of the way I look. Even since I was a toddler, my dad would always say 'Just you wait. He'll be the greatest gangster of all time.' So, ever since I was a kid, I was taught how to be the godfather. Pops was a good teacher, and he made me become a good gangster, but everyone's afraid to come near me. Even my fellas are scared of me. And so, I'm all alone. It's like sometimes they forget I'm young, and I just wanna play. I don't know how to interact between people because I've been a gangster for so long. That's why I need you to show me how you have so many friends." Kasanoda said with this weird aura around him

"Think we should help him?" I whispered to Kazu

"I don't see why not." Kazu whispered back

"What you need is a lovely item! Since Mori-senpai already has Honey, you'll get to use Hibiki." Tamaki-senpai announced holding me up by my dress collar

"Put me down! I'm not a stupid accessory!" I screamed squirming around mid-air

"Nevermind. I'm not helping him." Kazu said freeing me from Tamaki-senpai's grip and pulling me farther away from the two by my wrist.

"Someone's jealous~" My brothers teased

"Who wouldn't be? I can't leave Chibi with someone I barely know. That's ridiculous." Kazu said plainly

"I can help with that." Kyoya-senpai said handing Kazu and me a file filled with secrets about Kasanoda only his mother (and Kyoya) would know.

"Oh…my…god." I gapped at my senpai

"Then there shouldn't be a problem then, right?" Kyoya-senpai asked readjusting his glasses while Hikaru and Kaoru dragged the poor redhead into one of the changing rooms.

"I-I guess not…" I sighed glancing at Kazu who looked livid. I wasn't sure if he was angry at the obvious stalking Kyoya-senpai's been doing or the fact that I was going to be hanging around a boy that wasn't him. I wouldn't doubt it if it was both.

_"In order for the lovely item plan to work, he has to be with you for as long as possible every day, so Bossa noda will be taking you to school tomorrow." Tamaki-senpai explained_

I sighed waiting for the car to come to a stop. Me, being the extremely considerate girlfriend I am, told Kazu about what Tamaki was making me do, and he insisted that he come with. Now there's this awkward silence filling the car between the three of us. Between Kazu's glaring out the window and Kasanoda's obliviousness to the whole situation, I didn't know which one was worse.

"We're here." The driver said from the front giving me the chance to literally jump out the door before the car had even come to a complete stop.

"Well, then! What is it that Tamaki wants us to do?" I asked standing on the school's sidewalk

"All he said was that you had to be around me for a long and frequently as possible." Kasanoda shrugged

"I see…well, you're going to walk me to my homeroom as quickly as possible." I said speed walking ahead of them

"Chibi! Wait up!" Kazu called from behind me until he and Kasanoda finally caught up

"Chibi?" Kasanoda repeated when he and Kazu finally caught up with me

"It's the nickname Kazu gave me when we were younger. At first, it was Hibi the chibi, but I quickly got rid of that…" I said with a slight smirk at the damage I had caused back then.

"You two seem close." Kasanoda said

"Well, yeah. He was my first friend, and he's my first boyfriend." I grinned turning around to look Kazu in the face and continuing, "What would I do without my star?"

His face visibly softened at the last word, and he grinned saying, "You'd freeze, that's what."

"So, Kasanoda. From what Kyoya-senpai's shared, you don't have any friends, right?" I said turning to the redhead

"Yeah…" He sighed

"You want to be ours?" I asked with an inviting smile

"Sure." He smiled back and then we were at my homeroom.

"Well, guess I should be going. See you guys at lunch." I waved and walking into the classroom. I noticed Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi weren't there yet, so I took out a notebook and started drawing on the pages with ear buds in my ears.

"Hey, Hitachiin!" A girl, Reiko Nakamura, yelled. I didn't pay much attention though since she was probably calling one of my brothers.

"Are you deaf?!" She screamed yanking the ear buds out of my ear

"No, so you can stop yelling and talk like a sane person." I said plainly

"What did you just say to me?! Do you know who I am?!" She screamed again

"No, and I don't care. Could you please just tell me why you're screaming at me? Unless of course you just got bored and thought you should start some trouble." I said standing up from my desk and walking towards the door.

"I don't know who you think you are, but you can't just take everyone in the host club away from us! First, you take Hikaru and Kaoru, then, Kazuma! **Go away! No one wants you here!**" She screamed from behind

_"She's probably as mean as her brothers." One of the girls from middle school snickered in my head_

"Shut **up!**" I screamed before slamming the door behind me. I was furious. It was like that feeling you get when you make something that took a lot of time and hard work, and someone breaks it. You blame the person who broke it, but the thought that you could have prevented it stays in your head… After a while of aimlessly walking through the school's hallways, I figured I should go back to homeroom before the bell rings, and sprinted down the hallway.

"Where have you been?" Haruhi asked when I walked through the door

"Taking a walk." I smiled sitting down at my desk at pulling my notebook out that I don't remember putting up…, and started doodling again, but a balled up piece of paper hit my hand before I could do much. The paper read:

_We heard you got in an argument with someone because of us. –Hikaru & Kaoru_

I quickly wrote back:

_It's wasn't a big deal. –Hibiki_

But, they looked at me with worry-filled eyes, so I smiled at them and went back to drawing.

The rest of the day went by extremely fast and I found myself in the host club playing on the piano.

(Play the video)

"What's wrong? Is the little princess upset?" The girl from earlier asked with a smirk

"What? I can't always play love songs." I glared at her

"Anyway, I'm not here to see you. I'm here for someone else." She said standing up and walking over to the couch my brothers were sitting at

'Okay…so apparently people around here think that I'm as obsessed with my brothers as much as they're with each other…' I think to myself before rolling my eyes

"Who's she?" Kazu asked appearing behind me

"A friend." I shrugged after recovering from a mini-heart attack

"You and I both know you don't have any friends." He said with a raised eyebrow

"Yeah I do!" I pouted

"Oh yeah? Name one." He smirked

"Don't you smirk at me! I _have _friends!" I huffed

"Uh oh…" Kaoru said placing an elbow on Kazu's left shoulder

"Looks like you made Hibiki upset." Hikaru hissed on the other shoulder

"Before you decide to kill each other, it looks like Kasanoda is having a nervous breakdown over there." I said pointing over to the middle of the room where he was yelling about something while Tamaki made all the girls in the room go home…except one…

"You guys should go help him." I said walking over to the pest in the hallway leaving three confused boys behind me

"What? Now you're kicking me out? Now you know what it feels like to have something taken away." Reiko snickered as if she'd won

"I don't know what you think you know, but I honestly don't care who my brothers flirt with. That's none of my business, it's their job. It's not like I'm dating them. Hello? They're my **brothers. **I'm not into the idea of incest like they are." I said

"Knew I should've requested Kazuma…" She hissed under her breath

"Once again, that's his **_job._** I don't get jealous of every girl that he flirts with in this room, because I know that he'll come back to me. I trust him, because I love him." I said

She raised her hand to slap me, but before she could go through the motions, someone grabbed her arm.

"What the… Kazuma!" She gasped

"No slapping my girlfriend." Kazu growled

"Why are you so angry with me? She was the one being evil." Reiko whimpered as Kazu dropped her arm and grabbed my hand before pulling me into the clubroom and stopping right after the doors closed after looking to see where everyone was

"For how long?" He asked quietly

"What are you talking about?" I asked looking at my feet

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. It's started again hasn't it?" He said

"No, I haven't even talked to her before this morning." I said shaking my head not bothering to look up

"Why didn't you tell me…or your brothers?" He asked trying to get me to look at him

"I thought I could handle it by myself…Are you mad at me?" I asked trying not to cry at my own stupidity

"No…How can I be mad at you for something like that?" He said pulling me into his chest

Kazu and I hid behind some bushes in the school's garden watching Kasanoda after he explained the whole Kasanoda-thinks-someone's-out-to-get-mori-senpai-when-they-really-want-him-instead thing

"I'm curious. Why didn't you tell my brothers?" I asked glancing at my brothers in a different bush

"They probably would've killed her. I'm surprised _I_ didn't kill her." He hissed, but before I could say anything, our heads snapped in the direction of something metal being kicked to the ground.

"Guess it's our turn." I grinned evilly

"First, you take our godfather's son and now you're making us deal with your musclemen lackeys. Just give him back!" Some guy wearing our uniform asked

"We've heard enough out of you!" My brothers said in unison and tied him and his friend up

"Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack." Kazu and I sang hitting the two on the head repeatedly with a grin, but some guy came along and kicked them both so they were laying on the ground.

"Tetsuya, what's going on?" Kasanoda asked him

"Do you know him?" I asked, and he nodded

"I'm Tetsuya Sendo of the Sendo Syndicate, but I've always been opposed to the way the syndicate does their business, so I left. I'd never felt so anxious. I had nowhere to go, and people on the street just ignored me. Then I met you, young lord. I realized I wanted to become more like you, so I cut all ties to the Sendo Syndicate and joined the Kasanoda syndicate." Tetsuya explained

"Who would've thought…?" Kasanoda muttered under her breath with a grin, but quickly got rid of it and said, "I'll just keep that with me."

"What a great story! It's so touching!" My brothers cried in unison

"Oh, I should apologize to Fujioka. After all, it is my fault he got paint on him." He said

"Haru-chan went back to the clubroom to change clothes." Honey giggled

"Alright!" Kasanoda said and ran off

"Think we should tell the idiots?" I asked Kazu

"Let's wait a bit." Kazu whispered

"Don't any of you care that Kasanoda is going to see Haruhi who is changing clothes?" Kyoya-senpai asked the idiots

"Ma!" The three yelled

"Why'd you ruin it senpai?" I whined

"It's more fun to see them freak out." He said plainly

"I guess you're right." Kazu agreed before we all ran after the idiots


	9. Chapter 9

We ran as fast as we could, but it was obvious we were too late when we saw Kasanoda's beet red face.

"Peeping tom!" My brothers growled

"Looks like there's another pervert in the host club." I giggled making Kazu chuckle a bit

"You saw, didn't you, Bossa nova?" They growled

"It was just an accident! I swear to you, I'm not a pervert!" Kasanoda said covering his eyes in shame

"Of course you would say that. Sure sigh of a guilty conscience." Honey said rather intimidatingly

"And, I thought we were friends…Ritsu" I said pretending to be hurt while Kazu looked ashamed

"So, Fujioka's a girl?" Ritsu said finally stopping himself from shaking

"Uh oh. He knows Haruhi's little secret." Kaoru said

"That's not good…" Hikaru added

"So, how much did you see?" They asked in unison

"Well, she was changing, so I saw her underwear…" Ritsu said with an ashamed look

"**You saw her underwear?!**" My brothers yelled

"We can fix that…" I hissed holding up a baseball bat that Hikaru took while Kaoru held Ritsu in place

"That's enough. Leave assault and battery to the professionals." Kyoya-senpai said before they could hit him

"You have one's number?" I asked coldly

"Look! The boss is so deep in shock, he's regressing!" Hikaru said pointing the bat in Tamaki-senpai's direction. He was sitting on the ground propped up against a column, white as a ghost. Kazu was just poking him with a stick he must've grabbed out the window.

"Let's talk." Kyoya-senpai said with his shadow king side showing, explaining why Haruhi has to be a boy and what he would do if word got out.

"Alright! Momma's protecting his little girl!" I cheered

"More like his money…" Kazu said still poking Tamaki-senpai

"Come on guys. Cut him some slack. Look, Casanova. I don't care who you tell." Haruhi smiled

"Well, well, Bossa Nova…" Hikaru started

"Since you know she's a girl, are you in love?" Kaoru asked followed by Tamaki-senpai's screams

"Poor senpai…" Kazu and I said in unison shaking our heads

The next day at the host club, Kasanoda requested Haruhi attracting all the girls' attention

"Renge! Is it true?!" One of the girls asked

"Is he really of that persuasion?" Another specified and all you could hear after that was Kazu and I dying of laughter in the background

"I can't even! They think he's gay! HAHAHA!" I laughed while my as my brothers whined to Kyoya about the uproar

"I can't believe they actually bought that crap!" Kazu laughed

"Wait, what?" I asked wiping a tear from my eye

"Let's just say, I got payback for the whole lovely item thing for you." He smirked

"Speaking of payback…Looks like Reiko's back for round two." I said glaring at her as she made her way through the crowd of fangirls

"Hi Kazuma. Could you leave us alone for a minute?" Reiko asked with an innocent smile that said she was aware that the other hosts could hear us, but Kazu just stepped between us

"Are you out of your mind?" Kazu snapped not as aware as we were

"It's okay. You should probably make sure Tamaki-senpai isn't dead." I said pointing over to the pale blonde in Honey-senpai's arms

"There's no way." He said

"Please? She won't touch me, not with all the people in here." I smiled at him reassuringly

"Fine." He sighed after a long silence and continued, "If she does, I'll get your brothers to do what they planned to do to Kasanoda to her." Before walking over to my brothers

"As you can see, we're really busy right now." I said with a plastered smile

"Doesn't seem like you're ever busy though, does it?" She smirked

"You know, you and this whole 'I think I know what I'm saying, but I really don't' thing is getting on my nerves. I only came here to be with my brothers, and later, Kazu. I really don't care how many guests I get, because I have a boyfriend. How many times am I going to have to explain these things?"

"I'm just gathering some information. No need to be so defensive." She said and turned around on her heel and left

"That was quick. What did she want?" Kazu asked

"I don't know, but she's up to something…" I said letting out a worried sigh before turning my attention to the boys just in time to see sheer horror on Tamaki-senpai's face

"On another note, who do you think is going to have a heart attack first? Tamaki-senpai or Ritsu?" I asked looking between Ritsu's beet red face and senpai's pale face

"F-Fujioka… Do you think that…maybe we could do this more often?" Ritsu stammered

"Absolutely! That way you and I could get more acquainted." Haruhi smiled

"Here it comes!" Renge yelled holding binoculars in front of her eyes

"I, uh…got something to say… I just wanted to tell you…I just wanted to tell you…That I'm…" Ritsu stammered again as everyone in the room leaned forward in their direction including me

"That you're excited to have someone you can relate to, aren't you? I know I sure am. A conversation like this is a rare thing for me. We're going to be great friends." Haruhi said smiling at him

"He got friendzoned!" Kazu laughed rolling around on the floor

"I can't…" I giggled trying to hold back a laughing fit

"Uh oh… hung out to dry." Renge sighed

"Of course the two of us are going to be friends. The best of friends!" Ritsu said

"I think I just heard Ritsu's heart break…" I sweatdropped while most of the hosts and guests in the room ran towards him

"What's the matter, Tamaki?" Kyoya-senpai asked the kneeling king

"When I think about how Bossa nova was feeling, my heart goes out to him." Tamaki-senpai mumbled

"But, I thought Haruhi was your daughter. I don't think dad's feel sympathy for the boys who are trying to take their daughter away from them." I said

"It's weird. I think of you as my daughter too, but when you and Kazu started going out, I didn't feel like this."

"Me?" I asked a little shocked at the fact he thinks of me as his daughter too

"Of course. Hikaru and Kaoru are my sons, so you're my daughter." He said like it was common sense


	10. Chapter 10

"Cake~ Cake~ Cake~ Cake~" I sang eating the strawberry shortcake Honey-senpai got me to try at one of the host club's tables

"Hibiki! You have a guest here." Kyoya called from across the room at one of the couches. When I finally got over to the couch, a boy with messy black hair and gray eyes looked up at me from his seat

"Hi there! You're the first one to request me today. What's your name?" I smiled with a voice like Honey-senpai sitting next to him

"I'm Akio Ichijo. It's nice to meet you." Akio smiled shyly

"No need to be shy. I don't bite, at least, not when I first meet people." I said with a wink

"Sorry, it's my first time coming to a place like this. I didn't even know the host club _had_ a hostess." He laughed weakly

"I guess not many would. Truthfully, I don't get a lot of guests, but it lets me get to know the guests I do have even better." I smiled before pouring some tea

"That's weird. You're much prettier than most of the girls that go here." He said with a closed eyed smile

"Really?" I asked batting my eyelashes a bit, "No one's ever called me pretty before. T-Thank you." I said forcing a blush on my cheeks, "I wish other boys were as sweet as you."

It felt like forever until the host club was finally over with and Akio had to leave. He was really sweet and all, but having Kazu, Hikaru, and Kaoru glaring from behind you for almost an hour gets old really quick.

"This was really fun. Would it be okay if I came tomorrow?" Akio asked standing up from his seat

"Of course!" I smiled as he left

"Who's he?" My brothers asked appearing next to me with an elbow on each of my shoulders

"He's Akio Ichijo of Class 1-A. Heir to the Ichijo group, a major shareholder of your father's software company." Kyoya-senpai read from the black book he carries around

"He's in our class?" My brothers and I asked in unison

"That's what you're worried about?" Kazu sweatdropped

"Well, I've never seen him…" I shrugged

"Us either." My brothers said

"What are you three talking about? He's been sitting in front of Hibiki for a while now." Haruhi said

"Really?" The three of us asked with a slight tilt of our heads to the right

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think he's had a crush on her since the beginning of the year." Haruhi nodded to herself

"No! He can't have her!" Hikaru yelled wrapping his arms around my neck

"She's ours!" Kaoru added wrapping his around my neck from the other side

"No, no. The chibi's mine." Kazu said pulling me next to him by my waist

"I belong to no one." I mumbled trying to hide my blush by turning away from them when my phone rang

"Who's that? You don't have any friends." Kazu teased

"Keep it up and I won't have a boyfriend either." I said flicking his forehead before checking the caller ID, but I'd never seen the number before

As promised, Akio came back the next day (much to Kazu's displeasure).

"Hi Akio!" I waved happily reverting back to my cutesy voice

"Hi Hibiki…" He sighed

"What's the matter? Are you sick?" I asked gently touching my forehead to his

"N-No. That's not it." He said slightly flustered at the physical contact

"Well, what's the matter?" I asked sitting close to him and watching with delight as his face became redder than Tamaki-senpai's when Haruhi says something nice

"It's just…When I called you yesterday, you didn't answer the phone…" I said

'Is this the creep who called me 50 times yesterday?' I thought to myself bitterly

"I-I'm sorry. If I'd known that was you, I would've answered. Are you angry with me?" I whimpered forcing tears into my eyes

"N-No! I'm not mad at you! I should've told you that I got your number and given you mine!" Akio yelled flailing about

"Oh, I'm so glad! I don't know what I'd do if you were angry with me!" I smiled hugging him and burying my face into his chest

"She's good…" I heard my brothers say from nearby, so I turning slightly to look at them and shot their own devious look at them

"_It's genetic."_ I mouthed at them

"We created a monster…" They sweatdropped

"Hibiki!" Kyoya-senpai called from across the room standing with Reiko

"It looks like I'm becoming more popular." I smiled before getting up and walking over to her

"It seems it's not just Kazu you've been affectionate with." She said loudly catching Kyoya-senpai's attention without me knowing

"What do you want, Reiko?" I hissed quietly feeling eyes on me

"I see you've met my cousin." She smirked

"I didn't know Satan's spawn could have cousins. The more you know I guess."

"It seems he's taken a liking to you. I'd be careful not to break his heart. He doesn't take heartbreak very well."

"Why are you telling me this? Can't you just go away? I'm sick of your games."

"I just thought you might want to know. Oh well, your funeral I guess." She shrugged before spinning on her heel

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked

"Kyoya, you'd best watch her. I have a feeling that one of your little moneymaker's will be in trouble soon." She said and left

"What was that about?" He asked adjusting his glasses

"It's nothing. I didn't know Ouran had pests though." I sighed as agitation seeped through my words

"You should tell Tamaki, he's related to the principle. He could get rid of it for you." Kyoya-senpai suggested

"No, I have a feeling that there's more than she's letting on. If you're going to get rid of a pest, make sure you keep them from coming back." I hissed

"This is new, this devious persona of yours."

"I'm related to the Hitachiin brothers. Isn't that to be expected?" I asked with a smile


	11. Chapter 11

'It just keeps ringing...' I hissed internally as my phone vibrated for the five millionth time in the last five minutes of class. The reason? Akio's need for attention in the form of those annoying 'How are you?' 'What are you doing?' texts that say that the conversation is over. Apparently, Akio didn't get the hint... Aparently, Kaoru heard me grumbling because he tried to take a peep at my phone while I tried to check the message

"Can I help you?" I whispered not looking up from my phone

"You've been sighing every time your phone vibrates." He said

"Sorry." I said glaring at Akio's back and like any other day, we went to the host club after class. This time, I immediately walked over to Kyoya-senpai and told him I didn't want to be seeing any guests to which he just nodded and I sat at the piano after saying hello to Kazu. My fingers hovered over the keys, but they didn't a chance to play when I heard Akio start yelling behind me.

"What do you mean she's not accepting guests today?!" He yelled at Kyoya-senpai until his eyes met mine and I let out a tiny squeal in fear at his wide eyes

"I apologize, but she requested to take a day off." Senpai said calmly although it was heard throughout the quiet room

"Hibiki!" Akio yelled as I froze in place

"It's extremely rude to yell at a girl, but stalking her is even worse." Tamaki-senpai scolded

'Move...Run...Move!' I screamed internally as he came running in my direction only to be met with Kazu's fist as Tamaki-senpai, Mori-senpai, and Kyoya-senpai herded the girls out the room.

"I did try to be patient. I really did, you know." Kazu growled as my brothers dragged me away and Akio came running back to kick Kazu in the face

"Stop it!" I screamed trying to get my brothers to let go of me

"Stop squirming!" Hikaru yelled

"We're trying to protect you!" Kaoru yelled as something that looked like metal shined in the back of Akio's pants

"What's that?" I asked hoping my brothers would follow my gaze to him

"We aren't falling for that." Hikaru scoffed

"We weren't born yesterday." Kaoru laughed

"I'm serious!" I yelled as Akio reached for it and after a long silence, they hesitantly turned their heads

"Is that a knife?!" Hikaru gasped absentmindedly letting go of me

"I think it is!" Kaoru yelled doing the same thing

"Move dummy!" I screamed while a ran in Kazu's direction. Akio had already pulled the knife out if his pocket and was about to stab Kazu with it.

"Hibiki!" My brothers yelled in my direction

"I said move!" I yelled and pushed Kazu to ground before ducking myself

"If I can't have you, no one can!" Akio yelled lounging at me as I froze again with wide eyes

'I'm gonna die...' I thought to myself as tears filled my eyes, but before he could get me, Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai kicked Akio to the ground and my furious brothers pinned him down

"Are you okay?" Kazu asked scooting closer to me. I just shook my head slightly trying to swallow the lump in my throat

"He didn't hurt you too bad, did he?" I managed to choke out scanning every inch of his bruised and scratched body. Nothing seemed to be serious, but I couldn't help but feel responsible.

"I'm fine. Just a few scratches." He smiled reassuringly

"Do you two have a deathwish?!" Haruhi yelled standing over us

"I don't, but I know the idiot who thought he could mess with Hibiki did." Kazu growled glaring at nothing in particular

"Sorry..." I mumbled hugging him by the neck as tears finally spilled down my cheeks

"Are you sure you don't want to go to school today?" Kaoru asked standing at the foot of my bed with Hikaru

"Mhmm." I mumbled sleepily gaining worried looks from my brothers but no protests.

"We'll be back right after school." Hikaru said before the two hesitantly left. Not long after, there was a knock on the door.

"Miss. Young Master Kazuma is here." One of the maids said, so I raced down the stairs to see said boy sitting on one of the living room's sofas like he owned the place

"So, you skipped too huh?" I asked folding my arms in front of chest at the bottom of the stairs

"Would you go to school with a huge black eye?" He asked pointing to his left eye

"I wouldn't, but you would. It'd make you look badass. Why are you really here?" I asked

"You got me... You used to stay home for days after someone would do something to you. I'm just here to make sure that doesn't happen again." He shrugged

"We know far too much about each other." I giggled


	12. Chapter 12

"Why didn't you tell us they started preparations for the fair?" I asked while starring at the carriage before my eyes

"We didn't really think about it." Hikaru shrugged

"Then, why'd Tamaki-senpai buy a carriage? Isn't that a bit too much, even for us?" I asked

"But you gotta admit, it _is_ pretty cool." Kazu laughed from behind me

"Speaking of cool, I heard your dad was coming to the fair." I smiled remembering the eccentric man who I always wished was my dad too

"Yup, he said he wanted to see you and to make sure I wasn't getting into any trouble." Kazu said with a slight chuckle at the end

"Told you concealer can hide anything." I winked

"Aren't you two coming?" My brother's asked

"Yay~! Carriage ride!" I cheered as Kazu helped me up before getting on himself

"I'm starting to think that Tamaki-senpai wasn't too far off when he said the host club was a family." Kazu whispered just loud enough to hear him over Honey-senpai's giggles and girls' squeals

"Why do you say that?" I asked

"Just look. Even if it is a little weird, that's exactly what we are." He explained as I finally noticed how we all...fit.

"Wait...does that mean that I'm dating my brother? That's just creepy." I said pretending to be as dense as everyone else. They may not realize it, but it feels like the calm before the storm, and I'm not jinxing anything.

"Ah...The fair's opening ceremony has started." Tamaki-senpai said as the bell tolled, grabbing Kazu and my attention

"Well, guess family bonding time is over." I teased Kazu

I walked around the large room we held our event in in a uniform much like the boys' (and Haruhi) with a black buttoned under shirt, beige vest, and a red ribbon tied to my collar but with a black skirt instead of the black pants they wore. Hikaru and Kaoru had somehow gotten me to let my hair down out of its pigtails, so it reached my waist instead of my shoulders.

"Is that Hibi I see?" A familiar voice called from behind me

"Mr. Otonashi!" I cheered

"My, you look even more astonishing than the last time I saw you." He smiled

"Thank you, but I don't think I've really changed much." I giggled modestly

"So then, where is Kazuma? He shouldn't leave his girlfriend alone like this." He shook his head playfully

"You heard about that...? Um...well... he's right over there. Would you like me to go get him for you?" I asked

"No, no. Actually, I have something to ask you."

"What's that?"

"I know you are both still young, but I was hoping the two of you could get married when you graduate."

"Wh-What I-I don't...I mean...we're so..." I stuttered, frantically looking for the right words to say and only getting gibberish

"Hey, Dad. When'd you get here?" Kazu asked from behind me

"Not too long ago. I was just trying to make up for lost time with Hibi here. How could you leave a beautiful girl like her by herself? Someone might snatch her up from you." scolded jokingly before a slap echoed throughout the room

"Kyoya-senpai...?" Kazu and I breathed in unison as the great Shadow King kneeled on the floor to retrieve his glasses

"Is this how my son's been wasting his time?" I tall man with black slicked back hair and glasses growled

"That's Kyo-chan's father, right?" Honey-senpai asked beside us

"Yes." Mori-senpai said with his usual monotone voice

"You are an embarrassment to the Ootori name." hissed before walking away

"I think we should be getting back to work now..." Kazu said as we both tore ourselves away from his father to go check on Kyoya-senpai

"Are you okay, Kyoya-senpai?" I asked

"That looked like it hurt..." Kazu added

"Your dad's scary..." My brothers whimpered

"You should never _ever_ hit someone who's wearing glasses!" Honey-senpai said

"I don't think that's what he meant..." Hikaru sweatdropped

"Senpai...he wasn't upset with you because of the host club, was he?" Haruhi asked

"Don't worry about it. It's not like I haven't been expecting this." Kyoya-senpai sighed before walking away

"Because of...the host club...?" Tamaki-senpai whimpered in front of me

"Aw, that's so sweet. So, is that Tamaki-senpai's grandmother?" Haruhi asked with a smile that's seemed out of place with the rest of the host clubs' glares, including my own as an old woman descended the staircase

"I hate that woman." Honey-senpai hissed tightening the grip on his teddybear as his eyes became covered with his bangs

"Please come in. Take a seat." Tamaki-senpai smiled to his grandmother

"Don't patronize me. Filthy child..." She hissed making Kazu and my eyes go wide with shock

"Are you sure that's his grandmother?" Kazu asked looking to my brothers who just nodded slowly before turning back

"Lady Eclair, please come over here." The old bat called as an auburn haired girl in a red dress moved through the crowd to get to her

"Hey... I was just..." Haruhi started

"What?" My brothers asked

"For the remainder of today and tomorrow, you will be Lady Eclair's personal escort." The old bat ordered

"Yes, grandmother..."

"Tama-chan isn't coming back is he?" Honey-senpai asked as we all huddled together at one of the tables

"Does he really intend to spend..." Hikaru started

"The entire fair escorting some stranger?" Kaoru finished

"I don't think he has much of a choice..." I sighed

"Her name was Eclair right, or something like that..." Hikaru asked as venom seeped through every syllable

"Who is she to him? That's the mystery." Kaoru said

"I could tell you." Renge said

"Oh, hi Renge." I waved slightly not seeing her walk in

"Eclair Tonnerre, the third daughter of the renowned French Tonnerre family, which descends from royalty." She explained in a somber tone

"Indeed, there wealth is something of a legend to financial heavyweights. In fact, just being associated with them makes you part of a very elite group. They also own Grand Tonnerre, the firm has been buying up a bunch of businesses in Japan lately. Of course, that doesn't explain why Lady Eclair has come to visit Tamaki." Kyoya-senpai said

"Consider us Sherlock and Watson then." Kazu and I said

"I think it's safe to say that I won't be wearing dresses very often after this year." I huffed after having to change for the second time in a day.

"You have to admit though, it's better than the girls' uniform." Kazu chuckled

"Don't even get me started on that disgusting thing..." I sighed. It was true, my dress _was_ a step up from the uniform

"And so, another host arrives." Kazu announced as Haruhi walked into the room

"Not bad Haruhi!" I smiled giving her a thumbs up

"She really does look good." Hikaru said

"So, where's the boss?" Kaoru asked

"He's entertaining Lady Eclair..." Haruhi grumbled

"Well, well, well." Hikaru scolded

"Sounds like someone's..." Kaoru started

"A little jealous." I finished

"Mhmm!" Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai, and Kazu nodded

"Like I said, I'm not!" She said

"Like you said?" We all repeated with the tilt of our heads

"Look, I just think he's being even more irresponsible than usual today. You said it yourself Kyoya-senpai. He's impulsive." Haruhi said

"That's true. He is, but in this instance, he's obeying the whims of his grandmother." Kyoya-senpai said

"You know, now that I think about it...his grandmother seemed really cold toward him earlier. Is there some special reason for that?"

"Well, everyone else knows about it..." Hikaru sighed as my head found itself lying on the table I was sitting at

"Tamaki-senpai's illegitimate." Kaoru said

"You see, twenty some odd years ago, the family patriarch died at a young age. For political reasons, Chairman Yuzuru was rushed into a marriage at the behest of his mother's choosing. That's how he became head of the family. But, several years later, the chairman fell deeply in love with a beautiful young woman he met in Paris." Hikaru explained

"Not long after, Tama-chan was born." Honey-senpai said

"The boss's grandmother firmly rejected the marriage between the two. And, because of his mother's poor health, living in Japan proved difficult for her, so she raised him in France until he was 14. His childhood seems to have been a happy one, but as time wore on, the family's business on the mother's side went belly up and they were forced into debt." Kaoru explained

"Since his grandmother was worried about who would be the heir, she came up with a proposal. She would provide his mother with the means to live comfortably in France if Tamaki-senpai came to live in Japan with her without his mother. All contact between the two would be blocked forever. The conditions were nonnegotiable..." I explained with a sigh finally getting up from my seat

"The current patriarch may technically be Chairman Yuzuru, but all the assets belong to its director, the grandmother. What's more, with his mother's health being so frail, Tamaki knew the grim prospects awaiting her if she were left to live in debt, so he left. Whether it be out of guilt or pure angst, his mother left France in shame and went into hiding. Her current whereabouts are unknown. To this day, he's never seen her again. Not once." Kyoya-senpai said

"It's easy to feel sorry for him, but the hardships he endured during his childhood helped mold him into who he is today. He'll be fine. The host club is his refuge. That meaning, when all is said and done, he still has us." Kyoya-senpai said as the doors behind me opened and a silhouette of Tamaki-senpai and Lady Eclair stood above us

"Everyone, I have an important announcement. As of today, Lady Eclair and I are officially engaged. Furthermore, this club will be permanently dissolved after the Ouran Fair. That is all." He said

"W-What?" I stuttered


	13. Chapter 13

"Eclair's here..." I hissed

"I noticed..." Kazu sighed

"I wonder what happened to Tama-chan..." Honey-senpai sniffled

"I'm getting worried. Something's up with him. After what he said yesterday..." Hikaru trailed off

"Alright, now. No more idle chatter. Our guests are waiting." Kyoya-senpai said

"Senpai...it's like you don't even care." Kaoru whined

"It's our job to take care of our guests to the best of our ability. Remember, they're looking to all of us to entertain them. Their happiness is of the utmost importance." Kyoya-senpai reminded us

"He's right Kao-chan!" Honey-senpai yelled while tackling Kaoru

"Come on, let's go." Mori-senpai said dragging Hikaru away

"Let's go, Chibi." Kazu said pushing me to the other side of the room

"Tamaki-senpai isn't really get rid of the host club, is he?" I asked

"He loves the host club. We're his family. He wouldn't end it unless he had to, which raises the question. Why does Tamaki-senpai want to marry Eclair?" Kazu said

"It's his grandmother. It has to be." I hissed

"If it is, there's nothing any of us can do." He sighed

"It isn't fair..."

* * *

><p>"What's with this outfit?" Haruhi asked dressed like a noble girl from 18th century France. I had a shorter dress with a sword strapped to my hip<p>

"We told you, it's a costume for the special parade." Kaoru said

"You look so cute, Haru-chan." Honey-senpai giggled

"I don't understand. Why am I dressed as a girl?" She asked

"Oh, come on. It's cosplay. It's okay for you to dress as a girl." Hikaru smiled

"I _am _one you know..." Haruhi grumbled

"I can't be the only one that has to wear all this." I shrugged

"Yeah, but you have a sword." Kazu reminded me

"Yeah, why _do _you have a sword?" Hikaru asked

"It's not very princess-like." Kaoru added

"I refuse to be a damsel in distress. That's too cliche." I explained, my brothers shrugged

"Well?" Kaoru asked Kyoya-senpai as tried calling Tamaki-senpai

"He's not there." He said, snapping his phone shut

"I can't believe Tamaki-senpai didn't show. I really thought he was gonna make it despite what she said." Haruhi sighed as Kyoya-senpai tried calling again

"Hello, Shima? It's been a long time. This is Kyoya." He said into the receiver and a long pause came after as Shima spoke

"How could he be so stupid? Evidently, Tamaki is planning on returning to France." He growled

"Tama-chan is going to leave us?!" Honey-senpai asked

"You're kidding me! He can't just let it end so suddenly!" Hikaru yelled

"He can't..." I choked out as I tried to fight away tears

"Hikaru... Hibi..." Kaoru said

"Do you know when he's leaving? Why so soon...? Tamaki!" Kyoya-senpai gasped as we all ran to the window to see our king driving away in a red convertible with Eclair

"Tama-chan!" Honey-senpai gasped

"No way!" Kaoru yelled

"The Ouran Fair isn't even over yet!" Hikaru yelled

"My family's car should be in the parking lot! Haruhi, let's go!" Kyoya-senpai yelled as we all ran through the door, me pulling Haruhi the whole way

"We're going to go get senpai, okay?" I reassured her

* * *

><p>"We're in a hurry! Can you drive us?" Kyoya-senpai asked a man in the front seat of a black car that was parked in the parking garage<p>

"Um...sorry sir, but..." The man started

"What? What is it?"

"Well, you see, the thing is..." He trailed off when I heard footsteps behind us

"You want to tell me your orders? Let me guess. You've been hired to protect Lady Eclair." Kyoya-senpai asked the men from his special police force

"I'm sorry, sir. As you know, we answer to your father." One of the men said

"Dammit!" Kyoya-senpai yelled putting a dent in his father's car

"I'm terribly sorry, sir, but we've been ordered to not allow any of you to leave. Even if we have to stop you by force." He said just before Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai plowed through the crowd of police men

"Hikaru, take the carriage. If you take the back hills bypass, you can cut them off." Mori-senpai said before the two stepped off

"I've about had enough. I plan on keeping my family together at all costs." I hissed pulling the sword out and holding it in front of me

"Hibi, what are you doing? You can't take them." Kaoru said

"Yeah she can. She took kendo in middle school. That, and she's mad. No stopping her now." Kazu smirked from behind me

"And this one fought Akio, so he's pretty good. Just take Haruhi and get our foolish king back." I smiled

Hikaru stared at us for a while before yelling, "Yah!" and taking off

"Don't just stand there! Stop that carriage!" One of the police men yelled before getting hit in the head by me

"This sword may not be real, but I _will_ kill you if you even lay a hand on them." I hissed before charging into the crowd

"She's not lying." Kazu laughed as he dropkicked one making a few of them fall like dominoes. Between us, Mori-senpai, and Honey-senpai, they didn't really stand a chance. In no time, they were all a pile of unconscious idiots.

"I warned you guys! Picking on my friends is a big no-no!" Honey-senpai yelled

"You should never underestimate the Ouran High School host club." Kyoya-senpai said

"Uh-huh." Mori-senpai nodded

"We need to go help Haruhi and my brothers!" I said reminding them of the other three hosts

"I can take care of that." Kyoya-senpai said 

* * *

><p>"Senpai~ Go faster!" I pleaded as we sped down the road, hoping to make it there before Tamaki-senpai or see Haruhi there with him<p>

"Hibiki, I'm going well over the speed limit right now, I can't go any faster." Kyoya-senpai said calmly as I slumped back into Kazu's lap (It wasn't easy fitting seven people in a car like that).

"I think that's them!" Kaoru gasped before being pinned against the window by Hikaru and me

"She did it!" I cheered before we all tumbled out of the car and onto the shore with the exception of me, Kazu, Kyoya-senpai, and Mori-senpai

"Tama-chan!" Honey-senpai cheered

"Boss!" My brothers cheered with him

"You aren't going? You basically tried to get Kyoya-senpai to break every law in Japan within the last ten minutes." Kazu snorted

"That'd be cliche. I'm going to sit up here and watch, like I always do." I smiled

"That's still cliche." He reminded me

"Oh well. I'm doing this my way. Cue the dramatic gust of wind." I smirked as a gust of wind blew my hair and dress around

"What the..." Kazu breathed

"I'm awesome. Deal with it." I giggled

* * *

><p>Kyoya-senpai had asked Kazu and I to play for the dance at the end of the Ouran Fair, so we finally got to play the song I've been waiting for years to play.<p>

Kazu sat at the piano across from me so that we could see ourselves, and I huge smile played on my lips. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the rest of the hosts taking turns dancing with Haruhi who, by the way, was still dressed as a girl. All the guests seemed to shrug it off as the host club being weird. To be honest, I think they wanted to break the spell cast on her and transform the boy version of Haruhi into a girl, if only for a single night... Kazu and I stood up from our chairs and bowed holding each other's hand before walking onto the dance floor with everyone else.

"Hey, Kazu?" I asked as we spun around to the new song that started playing

"Yeah?" He asked

"I think the next few years are gonna be a lot more interesting." I giggled before jumping up to kiss him

"You're cliche." He teased

"I'm writing my own story. It should have at least a few cliche moments." I shrugged


End file.
